Final Fantasy Anthology Official Strategy Guide
:NB': This page uses the PlayStation localization. The '''''Final Fantasy Anthology Official Strategy Guide is a 288-page book about Final Fantasy Anthology published by BradyGames in 1999. The Final Fantasy V portion of the guide contains some chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Table of contents The book has the following sections: ''Final Fantasy V'' The Characters This section only introduces the first four characters, contains the character's profile, base stats, and starting equipment. Jobs The jobs are listed by Crystals, job information includes job stats, abilities, ABP Needed, and a short description on the abilities. World One (Bartz's World) The first part of the game, starting from the beginning of the game till the party reaches Galuf's World. This walkthrough contains detail maps, battle strategies, enemy and treasure checklist, piano checklist, shop list, tips & tricks, warning to missable items, and short story summaries about the game's events. World Two (Galuf's World) The second part of the walkthrough, starts before being abducted till the party reaches X-Death's World. This walkthrough contains the same detailed information found in part one. World Three (X-Death's World) The third part of the walkthrough, starts after the merger till the N-Zone. This walkthrough contains the same detailed information found in both part one and two. N-Zone The final part of the walkthrough, starts after the arriving in the N-Zone till the end of the game. This walkthrough contains the same detailed information found in the past three parts. Bestiary The Bestiary contains a list of enemies and bosses that includes all their stats, Exp, GP, steals, and item drops. Weapons, Armor, & Relics This section contains all information on weapons, armor, and relics. Listing the name, effect, and short description. It does not list where these items are found or their price. Items This section contains all information on items. Listing the name, use, and short description. It does not list where these items are found or their price. Magic This section contains all information on magic spells. Listing the name, MP cost, level of the spell, and short description. It does not list where these items are found or their price. Chemist The Chemist section list all possible mixes, and includes a short description on the effects. ''Final Fantasy VI'' The Characters This section contains the character's description with an in dept explanation on the character's battle command and their abilities in battle. The World of Balance The first part of the game, starting from the beginning of the game till the party reaches the World of Ruin. This walkthrough contains detail maps, battle strategies, enemy and treasure checklist, current area objectives checklist, shop list, tips & tricks, and short story summaries about the game's events. The World of Ruin The second part of the walkthrough, starts on the Solitary Island till the end of the game. This walkthrough contains the same detailed information found in the first part. Bestiary The Bestiary contains a list of enemies and bosses that includes all their stats, Exp, GP, weaknesses, steals, and item drops. Weapons, Armor, Relics, & Items This section contains all information on items. Listing the name, price, users, and short description on effects. Espers & Magic Describes how espers work and how the player can learn spells, level up bonuses, and summoning espers. It goes into details on where to find espers, description on summon attacks, list the spells per esper with their learning rate, and level up bonus. The Magic section focuses on the spell and which esper teaches what with a short description on the spells. The Colosseum The Colosseum section contains a list of items the player can bet along with what enemy will be fought and the prize for winning. Divided into Arms, Items, Armor, and Relics. Secrets The last section list goes into detail about secrets found in the game: *Bonus Menus *The Legendary Vanish/X-Zone Trick *Curing The Cursed Shield *Final Fantasy VI Limit Break *Time Extension, a doomed character's counter can be extended. Quickly confirm the others character's attack, but have the last character open the Magic menu and wait while the others attack. As long as the menu is open, the countdown won't move. *Relic Ring - cast Doom on wearer. *Powerful Relic Combinations such as Gem Box and Economizer and cast Quick plus Ultima combo. *Counter Cold by casting weak fire spells. *Life is Death. *Dinosaur forest *Super Save Point *Early Level-Up Trick on Lete River. *Hunting for Cactrots. *Shadow's Past Category:Books Category:Guide books Category:Final Fantasy V Category:Final Fantasy VI